Azul con brillo plateado
by SAKURITA HIWATARI
Summary: Emma había observado a los Matsuno durante años, los había visto crecer y con los años les había tomado cierto cariño. Un día decidió que quería adoptar uno, desde su ventana escogió al chico que vestía de azul.
1. prologo

\- Que silencioso, en más de 17 años es la primera vez que noto lo enorme que es está casa.

La mujer camino por el pasillo de la casa y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, en el trayecto se detuvo a contemplar algunas fotografías, ya en su habitación sobre una elegante repisa se hallaba una fotografía de un hombre apuesto y joven, al lado un florero y un incensario, prendió el incienso y colocó un pequeño joyero en la repisa.

\- El veterinario me dijo que por la edad ya no había mucho que hacer, no quería que sufriera innecesariamente por eso hice que lo durmieran, pedí que lo cremarán y me lo traje a casa - acaricio la foto del joven - Ahora mi Puky está contigo cuídalo bien Heiji, se que lo mimaras y jugarás con el cariño.

Se acercó a la ventana para abrirla un poco, se quedó a contemplar un poco la calle, ya no podría sacar a Puky a pasear nunca más, tenía ganas de llorar y sabia que en cualquier momento se le escaparan unas lágrimas, aunque estaba conciente que se encontraba sola en la casa, hace años que había decidido nunca llorar frente a Heiji o a una foto suya.

De repente los vio pasar, casi siempre andaba en grupo, sus vecinos eran muy llamativos con sus ropas de colores vivos y característicos de cada uno, vivían a un par de cuadras pero en su ruta habitualmente pasaban frente a su casa.

\- Sabes Heiji, siempre que miró a los niños Matsuno me pregunto cómo hubiera sido el nuestro, hubiera tenido su edad, bueno unos meses menos pero creo que hubieran ido al mismo salón de clases, varias veces me lo imaginé jugando y correteando entre ellos.

Suspiro suavemente y se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-No te enojes Heiji, nunca le puse nombre y menos un rostro, y si los vieras estoy segura de que tu también lo hubieras hecho - se acerco a la ventana para verlos con más detenimiento- tu apenas y los conocías, a veces es difícil diferenciarlos, cuesta algo de trabajo.

Cuando te fuiste creo que aún no iban al preescolar, de niños eran unos traviesos, creo que aún lo son pero con los años se ha vuelto más fácil distinguirlos. Te explico el que va al centro con canguro rojo, el es el mayor su nombre es Osomatsu, no se a que se dedica, pero siempre lo veo rondando por el Pachinko - la mujer ligeramente señaló con el índice hacia la derecha - Ese es Choromatsu, el de la camisa verde, es un chico muy respetuoso y condescendiente, siempre parece ocupado, aunque creo que busca trabajo. El que está al otro lado es Ichimatsu, es el más callado y reservado de todos pero es muy buena persona casi todos los días lo veo alimentando a los gatos callejeros que rondan por el vecindario.

La dama giro un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda y comentó nuevamente.

\- Ese el que va hablando por teléfono es el menor, Todomatsu, el trabaja en una cafetería cercana y la mayor parte de tiempo ésta paseando con chicas, se hace el tierno pero dudo que lo sea se le nota en la mirada.

La dama se acerco un poco más y se apoyo en el alféizar de la ventana y prosiguió hablando aunque bajo considerablemente su tono de voz.

\- Los que van más atrás son mis favoritos, el de amarillo es Jyushimatsu, ese chico es un sol, siempre va alegré e ilumina a todos con su sonrisa, el te hubiera agradado mucho Heiji, también le gusta el baseball y los perros, recuerdo que siempre se me acercaba a saludarme y a acariciar a Puky - la mujer hizo una pausa para suspirar nuevamente - el de azul es Karamatsu, el es un ángel, es un muchacho muy caballeroso, colaborador varias veces me ha ayudado con las bolsas, no sólo a mi si no también a las otras señoras incluso lo he visto ayudar a las ancianas y a los niños a cruzar la calle, es muy tierno con sus hermanos, realmente un muchacho encantador, creo que él te hubiera agradado mucho más .

La mujer se enderezó y cerró la ventana, camino de nuevo hacia la repisa y miro hacia la fotografía del hombre, mientras le sonreía.

\- Sabes Heiji se me ha ocurrido una idea, recuerdas que hace años te dije que la vida era muy injusta, porque Matsuyo y Matsuzo podían tener 6 bebés de golpe y nosotros no podíamos tener ni uno. ¿Porqué no adoptar uno de los chicos Matsuno?... Si ya sé que dirías Emma estás loca como se te ocurre semejante barbaridad. Bueno es que no me explique bien, creo que el término correcto es apadrinar - hizo una pausa montas se sentaba en la cama y se disponía a explicar sus ideas - Tu sabes que criar y educar a 6 hijos es un fuerte golpe económico, entiendo que para los Matsuno es muy complicado pagar los estudios superiores de sus chicos, creo que ninguno ha ido a la universidad por eso; bueno nosotros económicamente estamos muy bien, tampoco tenemos un heredero; creo que ya me entiendes.

Se paró y se acerco de nuevo a la ventana su vecinos ya no estaban en su campo de visión, pero aún así se quedo un rato más a mirar hacia la calle.

\- Me gustaría convertirme en la segunda mamá de Karamatsu, de todos es el que más me agrada, voy acercarme poco a poco, ganaré su confianza...Sabía que la idea te gustaría y que él te agradaría también...


	2. 1

Capítulo 1

Poco a poco comenzaba a entrar la claridad a través de las cortinas, no era mucho pero le dejo distinguir las manecillas del reloj, ya pasaban las 5:40, ¿Cuánto llevaba despierto?, como media hora, eso era extraño. En la casa de los Matsuno el único que se levantaba temprano era el padre, los chicos no lo hacían y menos en domingo, Choromatsu tenía el sueño ligero pero ni aun así era madrugador.

Por más que Karamatsu intento volver a dormir no podía, decidió levantarse, suavemente se deslizo sobre el futón para evitar que sus hermanos se despertará, camino hacia el armario para cambiarse la ropa, se puso su habitual canguro azul, jeans; necesitaba salir a caminar, a despejarse a pensar, antes de salir paso por la cocina para comer algo, solo había sobrado algo de arroz de ayer y encontró un poco de jugo de frutas en el refrigerador, después de comer y limpiar la vajilla que había usado, se calzo sus zapatillas azules y salió a la calle.

No sabía a dónde ir con exactitud, así que se fue hacia el puente donde solía pasar sus horas de ocio, le encantaba es puente era tranquilo y bohemio, ideal para pensar, realmente tenía bastante en que pensar.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? – se pregunto a si mismo mientras se acomodaba en la barandilla del puente para contemplar el rio – Nothing.

Ayer había visto a uno de sus compañeros de secundaria, estaba en el centro comercial, llevaba un traje sastre sencillo seguramente salía de su oficina, a él se acerco una muchacha muy contenta de verlo, él la beso en la mejilla y le acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, fue entonces que Karamatsu noto que eran un matrimonio al distinguir el brillo dorado de sus alianzas, los vio alejarse hacia el sector de tiendas de ropa.

Últimamente cada que entraba al Facebook, veía que la gran mayoría de sus compañeros estaban en sus últimos años de universidad, los que habían ido al instituto técnico ya se habían graduado y trabajaban en diferentes lugares, algunos ya se casaron y hasta tenían bebes, casi todos ya estaban independizados, de hecho los únicos que aun vivían como ninis eran los él y sus hermanos.

Realmente no estaban haciendo nada con sus vidas se habían quedado estancados en la misma rutina desde que habían acabado el colegio, todos días era lo mismo, dormir hasta tarde, ordenar la habitación de muy mala gana, desayunar, salir a la calle a vagar o al pachinko, volver para la cena y dormir nuevamente, su vida se había convertido en un círculo vicioso e improductivo, no tenía nada de que enorgullecerse. Por eso los sextillizos Matsuno evitaban encontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros del colegio, querían evitar preguntas incomodas.

¿Porqué habían caído en esta absurda rutina?, simple por seguir a Osomatsu, y no es que lo culpara a él de su realidad, por que en cierta forma él también había fallado como segundo hermano mayor, estaban muy consientes que sus padres no podían pagar estudios universitarios para 6 muchachos, era demasiado costoso, de hecho los únicos que en el colegio tenían buenas notas eran Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu y él, pero de ellos el único con la posibilidad de postular a una beca e incluso obtenerla era Jyushi, tenía muy buenos promedios y sus habilidades en el baseball le daban una gran oportunidad, aunque sus profesores le sugirieron varias veces que postulara a una beca él nunca quiso hacerlo porque al ser uno de los menores, siempre haría lo que hacen sus mayores.

Choromatsu, aunque tenía ganas de ir a la universidad, no estaba seguro de lo que quería, no sabía a qué carrera postularse, así que lo único que hizo fue tomar un curso de computación. Todomatsu nunca había reprobado en alguna materia, pero su promedio era muy bajo apenas por encima del mínimo necesario, seguramente si se hubiera concentrado más en sus estudios en vez de salir con tantas chicas hubiera tenido un mejor promedio, así que se limito a seguir a Choro en el curso de computación.

Los que realmente tenían un problema con los estudios eran Osomatsu e Ichimatsu, independiente de que varias veces tenían problemas para entender algunas cosas y requerían el apoyo del tercer y segundo hermano, eran los que más tendencia tenían a flojear, distraerse y dejar de lado los deberes.

El por su parte también tenía oportunidad de optar por una beca universitaria, aunque sus posibilidades de obtenerla eran mucho menores que las de Jyushi, tenía a su favor su participación en varios clubes, en el club de drama solo una vez en una obra pequeña había obtenido un papel protagónico, el resto de sus papeles eran secundarios, pero su asesor le hubiera dado una buena recomendación, el club de música se le daba bien la guitarra, amaba la literatura y la filosofía, tal vez hubiera podido optar por una carrera en esas aéreas, pero no lo hizo por pensar en sus hermanos, por no dejarlos solos, tanto él y Jyushi se hubieran sentido muy tristes por abandonar a los demás, por eso se limito solo a ir al instituto técnico junto a Choro y Todo, pero se animo por un curso de contabilidad básica y al acabar tomo uno de inglés, el cual ni siquiera termino, pero al ver que ninguno de sus hermanos tenia la más minima intención de estudiar algo más o trabajar fue perdiendo las ganas de estudiar y lo dejo a medias.

Era tiempo de salir de ese estancamiento y darle rumbo a su vida, se paso un buen rato contemplando su reflejo moverse ligeramente con la corriente del rio, pensando en que tal vez no sería mala idea volver al instituto técnico o buscar un trabajo, generar sus propios recursos; estaba concentrado en eso cuando el ruido de una lata rodar capto su atención se dio la vuelta para ver que había pasado, vio que una lata de leche evaporada estaba rodando hacia él y a poco metros se encontraba una de sus vecinas intentando acomodar su bolsa del supermercado, la cual se había rasgado y varios productos iban cayendo al suelo. Tomo la lata de leche y se aproximo ayudar a la señora.

\- Señora Edogawa buenos días, permítame ayudarle –comento mientras se agachaba para recoger las demás cosas que se habían caído.

\- Muchas gracias, Karamatsu- le respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa.

Karamatsu le devolvió la sonrisa mientras acomodaba las cosas en la bolsa, como la bolsa de papel se había rasgado algunas ya no entraban, la señora Edogawa guardo varias cosas en la pequeña cartera que llevaba.

Karamatsu se ofreció a llevar acompañar a la señora cargando su bolsa de mercado, él nunca dejaría que una damisela en apuros abandonada y menos a alguien tan amable y gentil como la señora Edogawa, de sus vecinos eran pocos los que se habían tomado la molestia de aprender a diferenciarlos, para la mayoría eran los chicos Matsuno o simplemente todos eran Osomatsu.


	3. 2

Capítulo 2

La casa de la señora Edogawa no quedaba muy lejos, la bolsa era liviana así que no representaba mucho problema, de todas formas a Karamatsu jamás dejaría a una dama en apuros a su suerte.

—Gracias Karamatsu, si no hubieras estado por allí hubiera sido muy complicado para mi cargar con la bolsa rota.

—No se preocupe Señora Edogawa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por una dama— contesto el muchacho con una sonrisa coqueta

Ya casi en la puerta de la casa Edogawa a Emma se le ocurrió una idea, sonrió para sus adentros antes de hablar.

—Me levante muy temprano, antes de salir apenas y tome un vaso de jugo, Me gustaría invitarte a desayunar como forma de agradecimiento – Emma se sonrojo ligeramente— si es que no estás muy ocupado claro está.

— Por su puesto, solo había salido a dar un paseo y me quede un rato a contemplar el rio.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa, entraron calmadamente, la casa Edogawa era realmente muy bonita, era ordenada, elegante y delicada, tenía un delicioso aroma a flores, que combinaba con la decoración con cuadros de flores y paisajes alegres, habían bastantes retratos de la mascota de la casa y bellas fotos del matrimonio Edogawa, en algunas repisas habían fotografías de niños, todos ellos eran los sobrinos de la señora Edogawa.

Emma guio a Karamatsu hasta la cocina para guardar las compras, provecho de poner la caldera.

—Señora Edogawa, ¿Su mascota no está en casa? – pregunto Karamatsu sorprendido de que el pequeño perro no los haya saludado, hasta donde sabia esa mascota era muy consentida.

— No Karamatsu, mi Puky falleció hace un par de semanas – suspiro.

-Realmente lo siento, se que amaba mucho a su perrito – Karamatsu no sabía que más decir y agradeció que el silbido de la caldera interrumpiera el silencio.

\- El agua ya está lista para el té, mejor vamos pasando a la sala.

\- Le ayudo con algo

\- Podrías llevar la vajilla y acomodarla en la mesa, - Emma saco una bandeja, abrió la un par de cajones de la alacena para sacar tazas y todo lo que necesitaban- ve con cuidado, yo voy en seguida con el agua y algo para acompañar.

Karamatsu llevo la bandeja a hasta el salón comedor, hace años que no ponía la mesa para el té, esperaba hacerlo bien, con cuidado comenzó a acomodar los platillos, tazas, paneros, cucharillas, mientras lo hacía Emma entro al comedor-

-Muy bien, lo hiciste bien, espero te guste el pastel de manzana y las galletas de vainilla- acomodo en la mesa los platones con galletas y pastel, también puso una tetera – a disfrutar del desayuno.

Tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares y se dispusieron a disfrutar de la comida.

-This is delicius- comento Karamatsu mientras saboreaba el pastel de manzana.

-Oh Thank you, Are You speak english ?- pregunto Emma con una pronunciación bastante fluida.

\- Bueno, si algo, aunque no lo hago muy bien, hace algún tiempo tome un curso de inglés, no me iba mal pero tenía mis fallas en la pronunciación, el maestro me recomendó que tratará de practicar eso cada día, debido a unos contratiempos deje el curso inconcluso pero se me quedo la costumbre de decir frases en inglés.- dijo el muchacho algo apenado.

\- Ya entiendo, no hay porque apenarse, si quieres podríamos practicar juntos tu pronunciación, ¿cómo vas con lo demás?

\- Mi escritura y comprensión son muy buenas, mi gramática requiere algo de práctica pero no está mal, para mí sería un honor practicar con usted

\- Para mí no sería problema, y ¿a qué te dedicas Karamatsu?- pregunto Emma mientras tomaba un poco de su té.

\- Bueno… actualmente nada, estoy en busca de algún trabajo, nunca antes he trabajado, espero encontrar algo pronto.- respondió tranquilamente mientras alzaba una galleta.

\- Eso depende de tu voluntad y de lo que sepas hacer ¿tienes algún estudio?

\- Contabilidad Básica y algo de inglés, más que todo escrito, solo eso.

\- ¿Computación y mecanografía?

\- Pues lo básico, lo que se lleva en el colegio y mi mecanografía esta buena, no soy el más veloz, por lo hago rápido y con muy pocos errores.

\- Interesante, yo trabajo en una pequeña editorial, en mi sección nos dedicamos a traducir libros estadounidenses y europeos, en mi área más que todo nos ocupamos de las novelas y cuentos.- Emma tomo un poco más de té antes de continuar – Se supone que estoy de vacaciones, las pedí por el fallecimiento de Puky, estaba triste, algo estresada y quería despejarme un poco, apenas voy 3 días, una de mis subalternas sufrió un accidente ayer en la noche, no te preocupes no es grave –acotó al ver la cara de susto que ponía el muchacho- tropezó en las escaleras y al caer, puso su mano para protegerse el rosto y se hizo un esguince, el médico dijo que debe reposar unos días y pero lo que más en conflicto me pone es que al tener inmovilizado el brazo no puede hacer su trabajo adecuadamente y también que por su bien debe tomarse unos días. Ella se estaba encargando de un pequeño libro de cuentos que tiene plazo de entrega para su distribución en casi una semana.

\- Señora Edogawa, ¿en su oficina están buscando un remplazo ?

\- Algo así, te explico esta mañana fui a recoger el proyecto de la casa de Ayumi, en estos momentos no hay otra persona que se haga cargo de él, todos tienen otros proyectos más amplios, anoche al enterarnos del accidente lo hablamos con mis compañeros de la editorial y me pidieron que por favor deje de lado mis vacaciones al menos por unos días para cumplir con el plazo de entrega.

Emma hizo una pausa para comer algo y beber más té, mientras miraba a Karamatsu.

\- Acepte, por la responsabilidad que tengo al ser jefe de área y por no poner en problemas a más personas, pero realmente no tengo ganas de hacer el trabajo, sería poco profesional de mi parte hacerlo de mala gana y también el hecho de que había planificado algunas actividades que me restaran tiempo. Es por eso que estaban pensando en contratarte para que me ayudes con el trabajo, sería principalmente mecanografiar algunas páginas y yo estaría supervisando.

\- Gracias, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo, no quiero decepcionarla.

\- Si le pones empeño dudo que lo hagas, casi la mitad ya está hecha, yo te indicare que debes hacer y también lo corregiré, dijiste que buscabas trabajo, sé que no es lo que esperabas, pero si lo haces bien puedo dar mi recomendación para un trabajo temporal en la editorial, cubriendo el puesto de una muchacha que dentro de poco saldrá por su baja de maternidad, ¿Te animas?

-Gracias, no la defraudaré – aunque tenía miedo, acepto, le hacía mucha ilusión que una persona como la señora Edogawa le tenga tanta fe y confianza.

o—o—o—x—o—o—o

Me disculpo por la tardanza y agradezco la fidelidad de mis lectores


End file.
